


Costume Disaster

by aleclightnerd



Series: Malec Drabbles [4]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightnerd/pseuds/aleclightnerd
Summary: Magnus and Alec don’t follow the fruit bowl costume theme for halloween, and Isabelle asks for their help to not end up as a banana for the entire night





	Costume Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> The Malec Network: Team Bane  
> ↳ Challenge Three: Malec + Halloween 
> 
> No warnings. It's just a funny crack fic

Isabelle Lightwood had never imagined herself in a banana suit. Then, she had never thought she would see her brother in makeup, either. Halloween seemed to be the season when the most unexpected things happened.  
“Alec, the theme was supposed to be  _fruitbowl_ ,” she said, jealously looking at his incredible outfit. If she knew her brother and his fiancé right, it was not Alec, but Magnus, who had fixed the outfit. It had his trademarks all over it: glitter and fashionable details. Isabelle wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be, but she would guess along the lines of space rockstar, or sad man who had fallen into a bag of glitter.

“Isabelle, you know that I love your Sheldon,” A soft voice came from the closet. Ironically, Magnus Bane had been stuck in the closet for over half an hour now, looking for the last detail to his costume.   
“Simon,” Isabelle automatically corrected him.   
Magnus took a step out of the closet and held up a shoe in front of Alec, then sighing and throwing it back into the closet. “Whatever, you know who I mean,” he said and picked up another pair of shoes. “But that theme  _sucks_ ,” he said after making an unhappy face at the shoes and throwing them in the pile. Isabelle felt a bit stupid in her banana outfit, but it still was unfair, to just ignore the theme like that.  
“I agree,” Alec, who was sitting on the bed, said. “I know you love him, but you can’t let him make big decisions like this.”

“Jace was all over the idea, he was impossible to stop,” Isabelle sighed and threw herself on the bed next to Alec and a pile of clothes. The top of her banana costume fell over her face, and she moved it as she sat up straight. “He couldn’t wait to be a real life mango.”

Magnus finally closed the closet door after taking out some black shoes with a small pattern on them. “Surely, Clary wouldn’t accept that, would she?” he said and handed the shoes to Alec, who tried them on. The shoes completed the look, Isabelle thought, and studied him closer. Now she could see more than the glitter, and she noticed the small spider webs that covered Alec’s silvery jacket. Magnus had also painted small spider webs around his eyes, and for a second, Isabelle thought that Alec was wearing contacts. Something about her brother’s eyes were magical, but maybe that was just Magnus’s wonderful makeup that had transformed his eyes into ice crystals.

“Clary got Maia and Aline in on it,” Isabelle said, thinking of how horrible they would look next to Magnus and Alec. Or actually, they would look horrible next to  _everyone._

“I’m going to wear a glamour,” she said. She could not allow any mundanes to see her like this, in a banana suit. Though, Simon would be devastated - what was a fruit bowl without a banana, he would say. Izzy cringed at the memory of that one week when he had named his band  _Tight Bananas_. Not only was it an incredibly weird name, but it did not have the usual creativity that the rest of his band names had.

“Oh no, Isabelle,” Magnus said. “I can fix something for you,” he promised, and immediately went back into the closet, searching for something that would make the banana costume look better. However, that would be impossible. A banana costume was not flattering on anyone, and pouring some glitter over it wouldn’t make it better.

“We are meeting the others in 30 minutes,” Isabelle said. “It’s too late, I am doomed to be a banana.”

“Are you doubting my costume making talents,  _nephilim_?” Magnus asked playfully,  but he still had a serious tone in his voice.   
“Well, Magnus, you take two hours to get ready in the morning, I don’t think-” Alec said, but he was cut off by Magnus taking Isabelle’s hand and guarding her to the closet. Isabelle smiled apologetically at her brother, before letting herself be dragged into the beautiful world that was Magnus Bane’s closet.

.

When 28 minutes had passed, Alec decided that he needed to check on his sister and fiancé. He took Chairman Meow in both hands, carefully avoiding his tiny but sharp claws. Magnus had painted them dark red for the evening, but the chairman seemed ungrateful. He didn’t even seem to like the tiny cloak he had gotten for the evening. Alec had been googling stuff like “ _nail polish and cats_ ” and “ _halloween cats_ ” and “ _IS IT SAFE FOR MY KITTEN TO BE COOL FOR HALLOWEEN?????_ ” last night, and considered himself an expert on cats and halloween outfits. He was glad that Chairman Meow was gray, and not black, though: he had found way too many articles about people somehow hurting black cats during halloween. He had been so worried that he had asked Magnus not to bring the chairman with them, but Magnus had promised to hex anyone who came even close to hurting their cat, which had calmed Alec down.

He walked into the bedroom, stepping over a pile of clothes and shoes that he had never seen before, and finally made it to the bed. He heard Magnus and Izzy in the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, and it sounded like they were just finishing up, because someone was putting away an awful lot of bottles very loudly. The other possibility was that they were wrecking the bathroom, which would be unsuitable, thinking that he and Magnus had painted the walls a bright pink only two weeks ago. Mangus would not allow any harm to come to it; he loved the pink walls too much. Alec did not, but he had kept quiet about it.

Chairman Meow scratched Alec’s hands and meowed loudly, asking to be put down. Alec carefully let him down on the bed.

“Alec!” Magnus’s voice came from the bathroom. “Come and tell your opinion on this!”   
Alec sighed and threw a glance at the chairman, who had curled up to a ball on Magnus’s pillow. He decided to let him rest; the night would be long for the small cat.

He slowly opened the door, and was surprised when he saw Izzy wear something that still reminded him of a banana. Actually, it was the exact same costume, only that she wore something under it. And, the banana sparkled in a way that looked suspiciously enough like a work of magic.

“I’m wearing a nicer dress under it,” Izzy said, pointing to her costume. “But I couldn’t let the others down by not wearing the banana costume.” Alec gave her a thumbs up, and backed out of the small bathroom.

“Let’s go meet the rest of the fruitbowl, shall we?” Magnus said and gave Alec a soft peck on the cheek before moving past him towards the door.

.

“Izzy!” Isabelle’s boyfriend - whatever his name was - said when he saw them coming. Magnus would not have known that it was the former daylighter who said it if it wasn’t for the glasses on top of his apple costume. An apple with glasses. Amazing, why hadn’t he just put on lenses? This boy did not suffer for fashion, Magnus noticed, as he held Alec’s hand.   
Isabelle kissed the apple on the cheek, which left a tiny mark from her lipstick on the fabric.

“Why aren’t you guys dressed as fruits?” Apple Glasses Dude asked, finally noticing Magnus and Alec in their amazing costumes.   
“Because it’s a lame ass theme, Sheldon,” Magnus said, looking down on his nails on the hand that was not holding Alec’s.

“Simon,” Izzy and Apple Glasses Dude - Simon - corrected him in union.

“Alec!” Jace said, judging him for not following the - in his opinion - amazing theme. “I thought you were going to be an avocado. We don’t have an avocado, guys,” he said and turned to the rest of the group. “What is a fruit bowl without its avocado?”

He sounded truly troubled, and Magnus decided not to mess with it. He silently shook his head, not wanting to deal with costume drama among childish  _nephilim._

“I suggest that we leave,” he said, looking at the various fruits that were his friends, and.. well, others. “You know, before any of you rot,” he finished, and started to walk with Alec next to him. 

This halloween was, undoubtedly, the weirdest halloween since Ragnor had set fire to almost everything. But that was what halloween was for, wasn’t it? To celebrate what was weird, and possibly, become a fruit, if only for one night.


End file.
